This invention relates to a method of surface mining which develops a sequential phase plan, recovers the desired material from the mineral bearing rock seam and restores the mine property according to federal and state environmental and mining laws.
The first laws and regulations to control surface mining of coal were adopted as early as the 1940s. Since then, regulations have been promulgated on a continuous basis and in the direction of increasing the control of the regulatory bodies over the surface coal mining industry. Without exception, each amendment has imposed more stringent permit and operating procedures. Coupled with economic demands imposed by market conditions, the operator has had to employ more sophisticated planning techniques to optimize return on investment and comply with all health, safety and environmental regulations.
Prior to passage of control legislation, operating a surface mine in, for example, a coal seam above drainage involved following the coal outcrop and removing the overburden to the limits dictated by the economics of the project. Timber, surface soil and rock (spoil) were often disposed of by pushing downhill or over the mining bench into previously undisturbed forest and drainage areas. As much overburden was moved as was economical relative to the amount of coal to be recovered. The amount of coal or other minerals that could be removed was largely determined by the operator's ability to keep production costs to a minimum and thus compete in the marketplace.
Operating costs, as well as market conditions and market value, control the surface mining industry today. However, the methods of mining have changed considerably due to the adoption of environmental laws and regulations. Permit systems have been developed in several states wherein the enforcement authority for the adopted rules and regulations has been vested in a specific department of state governments. The permit applications generally call for the operator to answer questions and submit data concerning the method by which he intends to mine. However, filing permit applications does not vouch for the economic soundness of the project or in any manner require the operator to have a premining plan worked out prior to commencement of mining. As of the present, permit applications do not require the complete planning and scheduling of mining operations prior to commencement of operations.
Passage of the Federal Surface Mining and Reclamation Control Act of 1977 has imposed such demands on the industry that preplanning is essential to controlling environmental and economic concerns. In the past, no one particular method has been devised which adequately deals with the development of a surface mining project and integrates the project elements of mining technology, mining progression, project economics, environmental planning, management, supervision and permit application. No method is compatible with all of these major elements of surface mine development.
Heretofore technical planning has not dealt with integrating environmental considerations into the mine plan. In addition, plans have never been prepared in such a format as to be easily read and understood by both nontechnical management and technical personnel. Previously, this information was not compatible with mining permit applications because the agencies did not require this data. No other method provides universal coordination of all steps necessary to plan and develop surface mining.